A Woman of Letters
by ggwweenn1
Summary: Audrey Fitzgerald, an 18 year old girl in DC, finds out her dad was a hunter and the descendant of a man of letters only after he has been killed by a demon. She leaves DC and drives to Lebanon, Kansas to find the Men of Letters Bunker and begin her training as A Woman of Letters
1. Chapter 1

_May 15__th__ 2013_

"Audrey, can you re-fill the bins of blessed thistle, catnip, and dragon's blood powder." My father called from the front of the shop. I picked up the wholesale bags and went to re-fill the small jars of lose botanicals in the front of the shop. Then I went to the front window and flipped a little hand carved sign from "Closed" to "Open". My father owned and operated a new age store in Washington DC, where we lived.

I went to the back and settled in to finish my final paper. I was supposed to graduate in less than a week from a prep-school that doesn't matter anymore. I finished the last sentence on that 10 page bitch of an assignment just as a woman in a floral, vintage style dress walked in. She walked up to my father and started talking in hushed tones. I walked up to the desk to listen and the woman gave me a glare that made my blood freeze. I did catch the last few sentences of their conversation though.

"His eyes have gone black; I'm trying to track him down now." She said. My father nodded solemnly. I was confused but just assumed it was a code for something else. My dad occasionally had conversations like these with men and women who looked like backwater hillbillies. This woman seemed different.

"He came through two days ago, said he was hunting an upper level demon. Poor soul. Put him to rest when you find him." My father admitted. They must have been talking about the man who stopped by on Sunday to talk.

"Thank you." The woman stated before she left. Once the door had closed behind her my father turned to me.

"Lock up shop. Don't leave for any reason. Don't open the door for anyone. If I don't call before dark, call the police." He said hurriedly. He grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. He must have been heading after the woman, but that is merely speculation. He could have gone anywhere because I didn't see him until the next day.

At nightfall I called the police. I knew how missing person's reports worked for my personal law class, so I knew to say I hadn't seen him since Sunday. Hopefully he was safe, but my gut told me he was in trouble.

I fell asleep on the couch in the little loft space above the shop. I looked up at the sky and saw 1,000s of shooting stars. I wished on every single one that my father was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

_May 16__th__ 2013_

I woke up to the telephone ringing in the shop. I went down the spiral staircase at record speed to pick it up. When I picked it up I was not completely unsurprised that it was the police. A small part of me believed that maybe my father was calling to say he was safe, but that was not the case.

"Miss Fitzgerald, I understand that with your strict orders from your father not to leave the building you are in you will not be willing to come down to the station to hear the news." He stated dryly.

"You are correct in that I will not be leaving my current location. Is there news about my father?" I ask hopefully. He sighs and my heart drops. There is news, but it is not pleasant.

"I regrettably inform you that your father has been found dead a few blocks away from your current location. I don't advise you go to look at the scene. It may disturb you." He said. I nodded, then realized he couldn't see my nod. I had gone into a state of unfeeling shock, feeling numb instead of any emotion generally correlating with loss.

"Ok. I'll contact my dad's lawyer about his will. Thank you for calling." I hung up and immediately dialed my father's lawyer. His receptionist picked up.

"You have reached the law offices of Elliot Bishop, how may I help you?" She said with a spring in her voice. I did not respond with a spring in my voice.

"My father recently died and I would like to schedule a reading of his will as soon as possible." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. Mr. Bishop had a cancellation and will be available at 2 pm today. Is that good for you sweetie?" She said. A twang of pity now replaced the bounce in her voice.

"That's fine." I said. I hung up.

Did I cry? Did I go home? Did I go to school? No. I went upstairs, set an alarm for noon and sat on the couch, head in my hands. What was I supposed to do? I had no family, not many friends, no future plans, nothing left but a time to meet a man I had only talked to twice in my whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

At some time I must have dozed off because I started at the sound of the alarm. I stretched, momentarily forgetting what had happened. I smelled like I hadn't showered in days, because I hadn't. I looked like I had slept of a couch, because I had. My school uniform was rumpled and my hair was a mess. I went into the bathroom, stripped, and had a sponge bath. Then I found some extra clothes and put them on. I looked decent, so I drank a can of coke, trying to fill the hollow in my stomach, but it didn't have the desired effect.

I decided I couldn't get any better, so I left the shop through the back and started walking towards the law office. It was only 6 blocks away, so it was easy to arrive in time for my appointment.

I was escorted into the lawyer's office, seeing nobody else I assumed I was the only one in the will. The lawyer gave me a pity smile before being the reading.

"There is a lot of legal stuff but in lamented terms, your father left you everything. There is also a special note. He left me this key," He handed me a standard looking key that probably opened a standard looking box. ", to give to you. He said it opened safety deposit box 236 at Georgetown bank. He also said to take care of the car. That's it." He finished.

"If that is all can you give me the number of someone who can convert my father's estate to money for me? The only things I'll be keeping are the car and my personal affects." I told him. He opened up a contact book and wrote a number on a business card for me. I took the card and left the office.

The first stop was to get the car, because the bank my father had chosen was conveniently across town. I walked back to the shop and went behind it. There sat my father's cherished red 1962 Ferrari 250 GTE.

I climbed in the driver's seat and started the drive to the bank. I hit some unavoidable traffic and decided to call the estate advisor. She didn't pick up, and I didn't want to leave a message. I simple waited until the traffic passed and continued to the bank.

When I arrived I went to the desk and rang the bell once. The woman looked up with a huge fake smile.

"How can I help you?" She asked with the obnoxious perk unique to service people.

"I need to access safety deposit box 236. I have the key." She stood and nodded.

"Follow me." I followed her to the safety deposit room. I handed her my key and she opened the little locker. Then she left, telling me to call when I was done. I opened the box and was underwhelmed by its contents.

It contained only a leather notebook. I opened it and saw a note to me right on top.

_The Letter_

_Dearest Audrey,_

_If you are reading this, that means my life has come to a close. I was most likely killed by a being of unnatural origin, a monster. You have heard me and men and women like me talk about this world parallel that exists within our own. It is terrifying and dangerous and yours._

_I have been preparing you for this since you were young, teaching you research and healing and self-defense. Now it is up to you to continue your training as much as you can. There is a bunker in Lebanon, Kansas where you will everything you need to make the world a better place._

_I expect this bunker will be empty, but should it be occupied treat its inhabitants with the highest of regards. They are Men of Letters, those knowledgeable of the other-worldly, and they will help you finish your training. I hope that you will be able to protect those dearest to you with what you learn at the bunker._

_You should sell all my worldly possessions, and most of your own as well. Take the box out from under my bed and keep it. That is all you should keep of me. Forget me._

_I will always love you,_

_Your Father_


	4. Chapter 4

Forget him? How could I ever forget him? He was the only person who was always around. Sometimes the people who stopped by would stay for a day or two but they never got to know me. I didn't have friends at school, I didn't play any sports, I wasn't in any clubs, I wasn't anybody without my father. I read the books he gave me, watched the shows he watch, went with him on every trip he went on. He was my idol.

I flipped through the book to see that it was full of information about monsters and demons and spells and contacts. It was amazing to see what my father had known. I closed the box and kept the journal out. I opened the door to the room and the woman who had assisted me came in.

"I would like cancel this safety deposit box. I won't need it anymore." I told her. She nodded and took the key out of the lock.

"I understand. We will terminate the charging of your credit card. Let me show you out." She perked. I gave her the smallest of smiles as we walked out to the lobby, the notebook tucked under my arm.

I went out to my fath- my car and got in. I started driving to my fath- my brownstone. I hit some completely expected traffic and decided to call the estate manager. The phone rang twice before anyone picked up.

"Hello this is Camille Range, estate manager. How can I help you?" She said flatly. I rolled my eyes. I hated bored service people.

"Hello, this is Audrey Fitzgerald. My father recently died and I don't have time to work out estate sales. I will be picking up his personal effects today; starting tomorrow I need his house on the market and his furniture for sale." I rolled off my tongue.

"It may take longer to arrange than just a day." She said.

"Contact Elliot Bishop, he will get you all the paperwork you need. I don't care how long it takes, but can you handle my father's estate? Or will you need me to hold your hand?" I asked.

"I can do it. My rate is thir-" I cut her off.

"I don't care about the rates. The only part of the estate you can't sell is the car. The car is mine." I said before hanging up.

I drove thoughtlessly to my brownstone. When I got there I ran up the stairs, like an excited child, up to my dad's room. I thumped onto the ground and peered under his bed. Sure enough there was a box, a large box. I pulled it out and stared at it.

I looked like it hadn't been opened in years. It was covered in a layer of dust that made it more grey than brown. It smelled musty and I could only imagine what sort of thing was inside. I opened it and the iron hinges creaked with age.

"What the hell?" I whispered. It was full of blades, books and bowls. On top there was a note. It seemed to just be a list with what was inside. Looking at the list it was ritual blades, spell books, and ritual/spell bowls. I don't know what the hell I needed in here for the Men of Letters business, but if this was it I could see it would be outside of my scope of reality.


	5. Chapter 5

I shut the lid of the box, closing the latches tight. It looked like it would be heavy but when I went to pick it up it was light as a feather. I carried it down the stairs and loaded it into the trunk of my car. It looked like I would have enough room for a box or two, but not much else. I can always put stuff in the back seat, it's not like anyone sits their anyway.

I went back inside and went up to my room. It hadn't changed at all since I was a kid. Purple walls, white bed with pink sheets, all white furniture, a little girl's room. I would miss it.

I picked some shirts and some jeans and shoved they in my duffle bag. I grabbed my I grabbed my combat boots, my sneakers and a pair of black heels and threw them in the bag as well. I walked over to my vanity and threw my tiny make-up bag and my blonde wig in the bag as well. I zipped up my bag, tossed it over my shoulder and went to my closet.

I slid open the door and looked at what I had. This Men of Letters business seemed like it may contain some sort of event requiring formal attire, and probably business attire as well. I grabbed my prom dress and my skirt suit and draped them over my arm. I grabbed another casual dress to wear when I arrived in Lebanon. I wanted to look presentable for the men of letters.

I went back into my father's room and opened his sock drawer. I opened the false bottom. Inside was dad's emergency money, a thousand dollars in tens. This would get me to Kansas without having to use my debit card.

My father was insistent on my account using a name different than my own. He had always been a bit paranoid for my safety, now I can see why. If I'm going to disappear off the face of the earth and become a Man of Letters, I don't want to have to pay taxes.

I carried the money in one hand while opening doors with my other on my way back out to the car. I tossed the duffle into the trunk and the dresses into the back seat. I put the money in the glove compartment. I went back inside to pack up some personal effects before getting into the car and heading over to the estate manager to give her the key to the house. I walked out of the office after giving her my key, slid behind the wheel and started driving to my new life.


	6. Chapter 6

_May 17__th__ 2013_

I glanced at my watch. It was just past midnight. I had been driving for seven hours and I couldn't keep driving much longer. I hadn't realized it, but my father's death drained me and I needed sleep. The road signs said that Dayton, Ohio was only fifteen miles away. I guess that would work as a pit stop.

I took the exit and pulled into the parking lot of the first motel I saw. I parked, grabbed my casual dress, the money, and my duffle, and walked inside.

"I need a room for one." I yawned at the receptionist. She took a key off the wall and put it on the counter.

"That will be $43." He said. I pulled 5 tens and put them on the counter. I picked up the key and started walking away. "Miss, your room is number 13. It's right down this hall. Here is your change." He added. I took my change and went down to my room.

When I got inside I threw my bag and dress on the chair. I took off my jeans and collapsed on the bed. I was asleep in minutes. But I didn't get to sleep for long. After about two hours I woke up to the room door creaking open.

I tossed over, but didn't change my breathing. At the door, illuminated by the streetlights, was the front desk guy. Damn it, I thought. He must have seen the wad of cash while I was paying him. Maybe keeping it in a wad wasn't the best idea.

He creaked the door half closed behind him, that's when I jumped up. He turns to me, hand going to his hip, where he pulled a gun.

"Ok, ok. I see you have the upper hand here. Now what do you want?" I asked, even though I thought I knew the answer.

"Well that wad of cash would be nice, but I've set my sights on something else." He said looking me up and down. I took a shaky breath to assure him that I was scared, which I wasn't. Well not really, but only a little.

"Ok well just let me get you the money and then-" I was cut off by the door being kicked open. Two men entered both pointing guns right at the receptionist. The taller one flicked on the lights and an instant later the shorter one shot. The receptionist fell to the floor, dead.

"Are you alright?" The taller one said, holding my shoulders and looking me over. I looked him over and he looked oddly familiar. I nodded.

"I'm fine, a little shaken up but that's all. Now, I would like for you to explain what just happened." I said. The shorter one turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"You look kind of familiar. Do we know you?" He said. Then it hit me. The scars, the plaid, the dirty boots and worn out jeans, these were my father's type of people.

"You might. My name is Audrey Fitzgerald. You may have met my father if you were passing through D.C." I told him. He frowned.

"I thought I had recognized that car, but I didn't think you dad would be way out here of a job. Where is your old man and why are you out here all alone?" He asked. I looked at the ground. I didn't want to tell these guys, apparently friends of my father's, know he was gone. I stayed quite. He let out a breath.

"That's what I had thought. So as an explanation, this guy was a skin walker we had been tracking. You know what that is, don't you? Your dad was training you to be a hunter, right?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, he was training me to join the Men of Letters. I'm heading west to their headquarters in Lebanon Kansas right now. Also, I never caught your names." I voiced. The tall guy spoke up this time.

"I'm Sam and that's Dean. We are the Men of Letters, just us. I don't know what you were hoping for, but I guess you get us."

"That's fine. My father told me that the bunker might be empty, but if it wasn't to treat the men and women inside of it with the highest respects. If you are what I get then I am thankful." I told them. They shared a look and Dean shrugged.

"Ok well, we will be heading back there when we are done with this job. We are gone take care of this," he gestured to the body, "get a room and we will leave tomorrow morning." He said. I nodded.

Sam and Dean dragged the body out of my room. I went over to the wall and banged my head against it. Two attractive men who are going to be my mentors just met me while I wasn't wearing pants. Great first impression.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up at five feeling completely refreshed. I rolled out of the bed and took a shower. I put on my dress, although using it for my first impression on the Men of Letters had been botched, I still wanted to wear it. I pulled on some socks and my boots just as there was a knock on the door. I ran over to open it and there was Dean with coffee and a box of donuts. He walked in, put the donuts on the table and grabbed a jelly filled. He sat down on the bed and we waited for Sam to come in.

When he did we both grabbed donuts. He sat down at the table and I went back to the arm chair. Dean dusted off the powder from his mouth before speaking.

"Ok so before we go anywhere together I'm going to lay some ground rules." He started. "Don't touch the music in my car, and don't try to take my food. Got that? Good. Let's hit the road." He finished. Sam and Dean left the room with their coffee and headed out to their 67' Chevy Impala. I grabbed my stuff and the donuts and headed out to my car. I tossed everything in the back seat and started the engine.

I put my Madonna tape in the stereo system and turned it on. I followed the boys at a record speed all the way to Kansas without a hitch, and man was it a boring drive.

_In the impala_

"I don't think it's a good idea to take her in." Dean gripped the steering wheel as Sam talked. "I know she doesn't have anywhere to go and that we were friends with her dad, but she isn't our responsibility." Sam said.

"It kind of is. Her dad told her to find the Men of Letter's and, for now, were all there is." Dean barked. "What else are going to do with her? She has no know-how, no skills, it's likely that everything she owns is in that car."

"Look, I'm not saying we put her on the street, I'm just saying maybe being a Man of Letters isn't her path. We could send her to learn hunting with those teens in Conway Springs or with Charlie." Sam suggested. Dean took a deep breath.

"Her dad's dying wish was for her to be a Man of Letters. Even though we aren't the best teacher's lets at least try to respect the man and help his daughter." He stated.

"Fine, but if it isn't working out we see if Charlie will teacher her how to be a semi-regular person." Sam finished. Dean nodded.

"That's good enough for me."


	8. Chapter 8

_At the bunker_

"Well this is it." Dean said. Sam had my dad's trunk. He carried it over to the library and sat it on the table. I followed dead down to what looked like a war planning room. It had an illuminated radio, a telegram and a ham radio. "Let me give you the grand tour."

We went back up the stairs and down a hall to the kitchen, the sauna, the workout room and shooting range. Then we turned down another hall that was all bed rooms. Sam's was the first on the left, Dean's was first on the right. Mine was second on the right.

It was the same size, shape and layout as the guy's rooms. It shared a bathroom with Dean's room, and while I didn't like it, I didn't particularly dislike it.

"Do you need any help carrying stuff in from the car?" He asked, leaning against the wall. He was being very hospitable, which didn't really fit with his style.

"Well I don't need any help, but if you carry all my stuff in I'll make dinner." I replied. He nodded.

"Deal. Don't make any vegan girly crap though." He said as we left. I rolled my eyes.

"Not all girls are vegans. Do you want something fancy or would you prefer comfort food when you get back from a hunt?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I just love a good home cooked meal. Anything's good." He said. I smiled. I turned off the hall at the kitchen. In it I found Sam with his head in the fridge.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said. He pulled his head out, hitting it on the top of the fridge on the way out, I snickered.

"Just looking for a drink." He says. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, well get out I'm going to make a pie then make dinner. I don't need you in my work space." I said. He held up his hands defensively and left with his beer.

I got started on the pie dough immediately. I mixed the flour, Crisco and water then rolled it out on a pastry slab I found. I used a big circle thing to cut a circle then laid the circle in the pie dish. Then I mixed the pumpkin, evaporated milk and spices for the filling. Then I put it in the oven and considered what to make for dinner.

I looked in the fridge and saw hot-dogs and Pillsbury rolls so I made pigs in a blanket. Their cook time was a little under the pie's so I threw them with the pie.

"Do I smell pie?" Dean said eagerly from the doorway. I shrugged.

"You might. You will have to see." I said. He smirked and left. When everything was done cooking I pulled it out of the oven and looked for a way to tell Sam and Dean it was ready. The kitchen had a four man table so I figured we would eat in here. There was this weird tube like intercom thing on the wall so I tried that.

"Dinner's on the kitchen table." I called. I put the pigs in a blanket on the table and went into the fridge. The only beverage in it was beer so I got one out for dean and poured myself a glass of water. Within two minutes the guys were in the room. Dean just assumed the beer was his and started drinking it. He sat down at the table and took some pigs in a blanket. After we had all finished our little pseudo-family dinner I got out tiny plates and brought the pie and whipped cream to the table. I divided the pie into 6 and gave each person one.

"See Sam, this is a girl who never forgets the pie." Dean said. I didn't really get it but pie must have some sort of significance for them. Dean finished his and then tried to serve himself another. I swatted his hand away. "What was that for?" he said.

"Your second slice is for breakfast tomorrow." I said. He rolled his eyes, then looked back at his plate. He thought I missed it but he had given me the smallest of half smiles.

Maybe this place would start to feel like home.


	9. Chapter 9

_May 18__th__, 2013_

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and momentarily panicked. Then I remembered the events of the last few days and settled down. I pulled on some sweat pants and left my room. If I was going to be living with these guys I might as well let them see me in my natural state of disorder.

I walked out to the library, expecting to see Sam and Dean reading or chatting or something. Instead I found a note on the table.

_A friend is coming over. Her name is Charlie. She's cool._

_-Dean_

I smiled. I had never really gotten to know many girls, or guys for that matter when I was in school. I had always hung out with my father and the people that came to him. That was ok with me then, but now that he is gone I need to started branching out and making some friends.

I folded the note and put it in my pocket. I went to the kitchen in hopes that my slice of pie would be left but no dice. I don't know who had eaten it, but now I know that next time I should take measures to protect it. I put a kettle on the stove and sat down while I waited for it to boil.

I wonder what this woman will be like. Will she be a rough and tough hunter woman made of pure muscle and hate for evil creatures or will she be a sophisticated and well educated woman? The only way to know would be to wait and find out.

The kettle started to whistle so I poured the boiling water over some loose tea I had found and waited for it to seep a bit. I left the kettle on in case Charlie wanted some when she got here. After dinner I had found a book on tasseography and decided I would try and tell my fortune with tea leaves. I took a few sips of my tea before strategically dumping it out and caring the now liquid less cup down to the library. I started examining the leaves intently.

"Hi." I heard from behind me. I was so shocked that I dropped my cup, shattering it on the floor. Charlie gasped from behind me. I turned to look at her. She seemed oddly familiar, but I'm 100% sure my father had never introduced me to a girl named Charlie. "Oh I'm so sorry. Do you want me to...?" She trailed off staring at me.

"Do I want you to what?" I asked. She shook her head and smiled somewhat nervously.

"Clean that up. I'm sorry it's just you have really pretty blue eyes. Do I know you from somewhere?" She said. So she knew me too, so we must have met somewhere. My father and I used to go to a yearly LARPing event in Michigan in addition to our monthly outings, but that couldn't be her. Could it?

"Have you ever been to Moondor?" I asked. It was a long shot and might weird her out but it was worth a shot. Her jaw dropped.

"I knew you looked familiar. You were a visiting elven princess at last year's mid-summer festival. That's where I knew you from. You were there with your father right, The Elven King of Roanoke? He is he doing?" She said jovially. I looked down at the mess of a tea cup and I heard her sharply intake a breath. She rushed over and gave me a side hug.

"It's fine. I'm over it, but I guess I'm not princess of the Roanoke Elves anymore, seeing how I'm in Kansas." I nervously joked. She snapped her fingers.

"You can be my hand maiden!" She said quickly. I gave her a small smile and left to get the broom and clean up my tea cup.


	10. Chapter 10

I cleaned up my mess before sitting back down at the library table with Charlie. I looked at her and she ignored me. She looked up to think and saw me looking at her.

"What?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I was told you were coming but wasn't given any information. Are you here to help with my training or something?" I asked. She looked genuinely confused.

"Training for what? I'm here to digitize the libraries card catalog. Dean told me I would have help, but I was expecting Kevin." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to be trained as a Man of Letters. But whose Kevin?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You must be like super new if you haven't met Kevin. He is the Winchesters other wayward teen, although I don't actually know how old he is." She said. Before going back her computer. She typed for a moment while I sat in awkward silence. She popped her head up. "Should I make this a searchable java program, or private html?" She asked.

"Umm…" I hesitated.

"Never mind, you wouldn't know. Could you grab me a drawer from the card catalogue over there?" She asked. I knew a searchable java program would be easier to encrypt and more private and an html would be easier to assemble, but I wasn't going to say anything. I went over to the cabinet and grabbed the top left drawer, assuming it was the beginning of the catalogue. I brought it over to Charlie and she started entering the information from the cards.

I didn't really have anything to do so I read a book about the history the Men of Letters. Apparently they all died out '58, but before they had there was leagues of them. Currently there were three, not including Charlie and this Kevin guy, but there used to be twelve times that many scattered across the country. By the time I had read the last entry it was nearly one. I looked across the library to see Charlie intently typing away.

"Do you want me to make some lunch?" I asked her. Her head shot up.

"Sure, I guess. Tell me when its ready and we can chat." She gave a quick smile before returning to her work. I went into the kitchen and made up some tomato soup and grilled cheese in around twenty minutes, using the intercom to call Charlie to the kitchen. When she arrived we sat at the table. She smiled at the food and looked at me.

"Dig in, I guess." I said, looking at her. Her eyes widened and she started eating. She seemed very content all the way through the meal. When she was finished she looked back at me.

"So what's your story?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really have one yet. I was 'daddy's dutiful daughter' up until a few days ago. Now, I'm here to become a Man of Letters except I have no clue what I'm doing." I told her. She nodded slowly.

"So what are you going to do? You can't just be around to cook, clean and catalogue. Are going to learn to be a hunter, or are you just going to read, or what?" She asked. I shrugged again.

"I have no clue. I will probably just try to learn as much about this paranormal stuff and being a Man of Letters as possible before actually deciding what to with my life." I said. I picked up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She stood up.

"I'm sure you will figure it out eventually. I never quite did, but I think you might. Now let's get back to work." She said.


	11. Chapter 11

_May 31__th__, 2013_

It was pouring rain and the single light outside the bunker barely cut through the darkness enough for me to find the door. I opened the front door to the bunker, surprised to find it unlocked. Dean was never that careless. I entered with caution, slowly and soundlessly swinging the door open. All the lights were on, but the impala was not parked out front. I put down the groceries by the front door and walked down the stairs to the library. I was surprised to find a gun pointed at me when I reached the bottom.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He looked like he was about twenty, but worn out and slightly stressed like a hunter. He was Asian-American, had a square jaw covered in light shadow and, as formerly mentioned, a gun pointing at my forehead. This must be Kevin Tran.

"My name is Audrey Fitzgerald. I'm in training to be a Man of Letters. I've been living here for two weeks. I'll go through all your hunter tests to prove it if you would just please lower your gun." I said. I may or may not have used one the persuasive enchantments I had learned in the last few week, but he did lower his gun. He gave me a head-to-toe look before putting the safety on though.

"Ok Audrey." He said. I turned around to get the groceries and he pulled out his gun again. "What do you think you're doing." He said. I sighed.

"I was just out grocery shopping. Errand running is the only time I ever leave the bunker. Where have you been for two weeks?" I asked. He finally put his gun all the way away.

"How do you know I'm supposed to be here? Maybe I broke in." He said. I rolled my eyes, not having any of his attitude. It was late and I was tired from a long day of cataloguing artifacts.

"You are obviously Kevin. You have been talked up as 'my peer' ever since I got here." I said I went to retrieve the groceries. He talked as I took the food back to the kitchen.

"What have they said about me? Good things or Bad things?" He asked. I laughed all the way to the kitchen. He seemed a little bit concerned about my image of him.

"They told me informative things; your tragic backstory and your role in this mess of a universe, nothing to scandalous." I said. He exhaled. He rambled on while I put the groceries away.

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea about me. Not there is anyway for that to happen because I haven't done anything wrong but-" I slammed the refrigerator door, cutting him off. I whipped my head to look at him. I loved it when guys did this, but I loved it even more when they are confronted about it.

"Stop rambling, it makes you sound flustered. Why on earth would you be flustered?" I asked him with a sugar sweet smile and a bat of my eyelashes. His mouth hung open.

"I, um, well I just. I'm going to leave before I dig myself into any deeper of a hole. Yeah. See you." He said before shuffling out of the rooms and down towards the dorms.

Yeah that was mean but I can't have him start having a nervous crush on me when we have just met. Chances are we will know each other for a while and I can't have my feminine wiles constantly distracting him.


	12. Chapter 12

After I finished with the kitchen I went down to my room to get ready for bed. I showered, put my hair up and went back to my closet to examine my pj options. I put on my overlarge tee that nearly touched my knees and went across the hall and knocked on Kevin's door.

"I know it's late, but do you want me to make you anything to eat?" I felt kind of bad about embarrassing him earlier, the least I could do would be to make him some food. I leaned on the door while I waited for a response.

It took him a moment, but I heard his footsteps and then the door was pulled from under me. I stumbled into his arms. I jumped right back up.

"I'm sorry. I, um, you said food?" He said. I nodded.

"I can make whatever. Dinner, breakfast, snack, desert, what do you want?" I said on our way to the kitchen.

"Um dinner I guess. Sorry I'm super awkward. I just haven't lived with a female other than my mom since, well never." He said, sitting down at the table. I filled a pot with water and set it to boil. I sat down at the table across from him.

"So what's your job?" I asked him. He snapped out of a tiny daze.

"Well I was a prophet of the lord, but now that I've translated all three tablets I don't really know my purpose anymore. What's your job?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm like an apprentice. I cook, I clean, I study, and I help out with hunts occasionally. I have no clue what to do after I learn everything." I said. I poured pasta into the pot and set a timer. I went to the fridge and poured Kevin and I chocolate milk while he talked.

"I had a teacher, back when I was normal, who said you could never know everything. So just stay here and keep learning, where it's safe." He said softly, as if I was a fragile girl. I ticked my head to the side and hardened my eyes.

"I'm no child or porcelain doll, I can take care of myself and I won't break." I said sharply. He looked a tiny bit scared.

"That's not what I meant. I've only been in this freakland for a year and a half, but I've heard of and seen people die because they thought they were alone and could do everything by themselves. I'm only saying that it's safer to have a partner." He said. He wasn't helping his case.

"So what? You want to be my hunting partner?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Not like that. You know what, never mind. Let's just finish dinner in silence." He huffed. The pasta finished cooking and I served it with butter and parmesan cheese. We ate quietly before I left to go to bed and he stayed to clean up.

I had very mixed feelings about Kevin but that is a problem for another day.


	13. Chapter 13

_June 12__st__, 2013_

"Hey Audrey, did you ever tell me your birthday? You have lived here for a month, and we don't even you're your birthday." Dean said as he walked into the library with a cup of coffee. He set his mug down on the table and sat down in the chair next to me. I put a coaster under his mug before answering.

"I never told you because you don't need to know. Birthday's aren't important to me." I said.

"Come on. If you tell me I'll… I'll cook you a birthday dinner." He said. I laughed. I sincerely doubted he could cook, but it would be funny to see him try.

"June 15th. Now you owe me dinner." I said.

"Your birthday is in 3 days and you didn't even mention it in passing? I have to go mark the calendar. Then I'm going to help Charlie with a hunt in Wisconsin. I'll call if we need help." He left with his coffee for the kitchen, where the bunker calendar sits. I went back to by book on monster traps and curse boxes.

"So get this, something outside of Fort Morgan Colorado has been ripping out the throats of livestock and town residents. On guy who saw it said it- oh Audrey, it's just you. Have you seen Dean?" He asked. I finished my chapter and put my book on the table.

"He just left. That thing sounds like some sort of animalistic monster, possibly a werewolf or a chupacabra. Either way, you probably shouldn't go alone." I said, standing up and stretching.

"I'll go with Kevin then, no big deal." He said. I shook my head.

"You know that Kevin isn't going anywhere until at least tomorrow." Two days ago Kevin had gotten back from a hunt with Dean with a broken rib and splintered humerus. I, being an apparently qualified medic from my last month of reading, decided he would need about three days' rest. The boys thought that was crazy, but they have some pretty bad standards regarding personal health so I ignored them and have him in the Infirmary.

"Then I'll have to go alone." He said, stalking out. I sighed.

"Wait. If you are going to go, then at least call in every couple of hours so I can send Kevin out if you need back-up." I said. He flashed me a thumbs up before going to the garage to get take a spare car and leave.

I hope he doesn't die, Dean would have my head.


	14. Chapter 14

_June 13__th__, 2013_

"I know it's late but it's defiantly a chupacabra. How do I kill it?" He asked. I had rolled out of bed to take his call. It's one in the morning.

"Decapitation, make sure to come from under his neck though. The spikes on its back make it near impossible to go the other way." I said my voice groggy. I hung up and got back into bed, falling right asleep.

It was seven and Sam hadn't called since this morning. Kevin and I had just finished dinner and we were getting ready to drive out to Fort Morgan. If Sam was in trouble there was no time to waste.

"I loaded up the car, you ready?" I asked Kevin, who was lacing up his shoes. He nodded. We hopped in my car and started on the four hour drive to Fort Morgan. It was quiet, just the sound of the engine purring and us breathing for the first hour, then Kevin brought up our most common topic of conversation. My future after the bunker.

"Have you decided what to do after you finish your training?" He asked. I really should starting thinking about it, I will probably be a full-fledged Man of Letters by the end of summer and I still only had a vague notion of what I wanted to do.

"Well I keep reading about how the men of letters used to be forty intellectual elites. We are currently four intellectual elites and Dean, no offence to Dean but he isn't a Man of Letters." I said. Kevin nodded.

"He isn't, but he is an excellent hunter and a cool guy. So what are you thinking about doing with our little group of librarians?" He asked.

"I'm getting there. Since the men of letters used to be decently sized organization, and the membership was passed by blood, some of the old members must have descendants. Every teen and young adult could come and be trained. We can rebuild the society." _We can _I said.

This is when I realized that me and Kevin needed to become actual friends, or better than friends. We needed to be like Sam and Dean, nearly co-dependent. We needed to be brothers.

The rest of the drive was silent. Around two hours before Fort Morgan Kevin took the wheel and I slept. I still wasn't used to hunter sleep patterns, so it was more like a power nap but whatever. When we arrived in Fort Morgan we pulled away from the main road, set an alarm and slept again until the next day.


	15. Chapter 15

_June 14__th__, 2013_

We woke up at 5, changed into our suits in the car and headed over to the police station to start our quest for Sam. We walked in, the bell on the door ringing above us. The woman at the front desk looked tired and like she would believe anything. That's useful, considering we were two teens trying to pass ourselves off as FBI agents. Kevin and I took out our badges in perfect sync as we approached the desk.

"We're agents Beckett and Castle. We are here investigating the disappearance of an agent Smith. Tall, long hair, was looking into the animal attacks around here, ring any bells?" I said in one breath. I didn't have much, well any, field experience yet so I might have come off as a bit nervous. The woman didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, he came through two days ago. I haven't seen him since then. He did mention he was staying at the Flag House motel on 2nd, so you might want to check there." She said, nearly falling asleep.

This did not bode well, I thought as we headed back to the car. If Sam hadn't been seen for two days, it could mean nothing good. He could be dead, I could probably bring him back, but he would still be dead. I'm not even reasonably qualified for field work, but that was because in the last month I had been focused of the medical and magical side of the Men of Letters. Combat was a hunter's job.

We drove over to the hotel and walked into the office. We flashed our badges again and Kevin started asking the questions.

"We are agents Beckett and Castle, and we have a few questions about a man who checked in a few days ago." He said to the man behind the desk, who was barely awake.

"Ok, ask away." He said. He looked to be about twenty with an awkward soul patch and greasy black hair.

"Two days a man came by here. He would have been tall, had long hair, and he was probably wearing a suit. Do you remember him?" He asked. The man nodded.

"I do, he got a room for 3 nights any paid in cash. He should be in room thirty-two right now. Need anything else agents?" He asked, clearly ready to get back to his nap. Kevin nodded.

"Yes, can we get a key to the room?" He asked. The man tossed a key card at Kevin and we headed out towards Sam's room. When we got to the room we knocked on the door and it swung open. I gasped.

"Oh my God."


	16. Chapter 16

Sam was on the bed, the sheets bloody. There was a bandage wrapped around what appeared to be his stump shoulder. His breathing was shallow. I ran over to him to feel is pulse. It was faint, but there. His eyes fluttered open when I moved to touch his shoulder.

"The rest of it is in the fridge." He whispered. I nodded and looked to Kevin. He pulled Sam's severed arm from the mini-fridge. He held it delicately, probably because he did want to be touching it, not because he was being careful.

I looked at the arm. It had been pretty well ripped off. The chupacabra probably ripped it off before realizing that Sam wasn't on his menu. I'm surprised Sam managed to even get it back.

"Can you fix it?" Kevin said though his teeth. He looked like he was turning green as he stared at Sam's arm.

"Not here. I need to get him back to the Bunker, but I'm not sure if he can survive the drive." I stated. Kevin bit his lip worriedly.

"Is there some sort of portal you can make? Or some sort of teleportation? You have to have something." He said. I did have one idea, but it was risky. I suppose risky might be what we needed to do right now.

"There is a blood sigil that can turn a door into a portal, but if I use the energy from my soul to create it I won't have enough left to safely reattach Sam's arm. You could do it, but you haven't been doing much soul strengthening, so it will take a lot out of you." I said. He nodded, totally ready to do take one for the team.

I drew the sigil and the chant to turn the door into a portal on a napkin. Kevin slit his hand, drew the sigil and opened the portal. He then promptly collapsed. The portal would stay open as long as the door stayed open, so I wrote a note and left the car keys for Kevin. He would be fine.

I fireman carried Sam and his arm through the door, leaning him against the wall to close the portal. I carried him to the infirmary, which was luckily not too far from the library in which we had appeared. I put him on the moving cot and raised him up to working level.

I ran back to the library to get one of the books on healing. I flipped to the chapter on dismemberment and looked at the spell for reattaching an arm. The spell itself wasn't complex, but the ingredients were, werewolf tongue, holy oil, and dragon's blood, to name a few. I gathered all the ingredients from the back, digging way into the back of the supply closet to get the dragons blood. I mixed the ingredients and left them in the bowl to address the problem of holding the arm to the stump.

I unwrapped his shoulder and he flinched in his unconsciousness. It had started to heal, so I just held the arm to his shoulder, poured the mixture over the conjunction while chanting.

"_Liga ea in brachio suo domino, et sanavi eum_." I said. There was a red pulse of light, and Sam was awake, hissing in pain. His arm looked good as new, with only a bright white scar to show where has limb had been missing. He breathed deeply until he was ready to speak.

"What then happened? When did I get back to the bunker? Audrey?" He asked, confused.

"You didn't check in, so Kevin and I went and found you. Your arm was off so Kevin opened a portal back to the bunker and I reattached your arm when we got back here. Now I'm going to clean this up, you rest." I told him. He gave a small nod.

I gathered up all the ingredients and the now empty bowl and headed out of the infirmary. I walked casually back towards the archives but was stopped by a familiar face. Dean. I smiled a guilty smile.

"What's up?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Where the hell have you been, and how the hell did you get in? I was sitting by the front door to give you a talking to when you came back from whatever club or party or whatever the hell teen thing you were out doing with Kevin, but then I heard you in here. Also do you know where Sam is?" He said, leaning in the library doorway. I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

He didn't suspect anything was wrong. He doesn't suspect I did anything wrong. I guess that there was no reason to tell him what had happened if it would just piss him off.

"Oh we went out for drinks in Belleville last night. I wanted to test if I could do this portal thing so I made one and came home. Sam and Kevin are probably driving home now." I said. He nodded and started walking towards me. My head started to ache.

"Uh-huh. If that's true, then why is Sam in the infirmary with a large scar on his arm and with a spell for reattaching an arm next to him?" He said, now very close to me. He leaned in so his face was less than a foot away. "Don't Lie To Me. What Happened?" My breathing picked up.

"Sam went hunting alone because I said he would be fine and I said it would be fine as long as he checked in. He didn't check in so me and Kevin went to find him and when we did he was missing an arm. So Kevin made a portal and collapsed so I left him with the car in Fort Morgan and took Sam through the portal and back here where I then reattached his arm." I rambled out in one breath. The edges of my vision started to go dark. Dean slammed his hand against the table and I jumped.

"This is the first rule of hunting damn it. Never go at it without back up. Why would he be so stupid?" He yelled. He took a deep breath and sat down. "Go take care of my brother would you?" He said. I nodded and turned away

I started towards the infirmary, my steps shakey. Then I was on the ground. I heard Dean calling my name from the library but I didn't really care. I saw his blurry figure above me as I slipped out of consciousness.

**~OK So a little author's note. If you guys want to see something or think I'm doing something well, tell me. No author can work without feedback. Unless you are going to tell me my chapters are to short, hit me up with suggestions or praise.~**


	18. Chapter 18

_June 15th, 2013_

My eyes fluttered open, everything was slightly blurry. It was almost like when I was younger and needed glasses, but that was three years ago at least. I distinguished that it was Sam from the hair. It looked like he was smiling.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. I groaned.

"Everything is super blurry. I have an old pair of glasses on the desk in my room, could you go get them?" I asked him. He nodded and left. I have no clue why I had impaired vision again. It self-corrected when I was 15 and I had been 20/20 since. I hope this wasn't going to be a permanent thing. When Sam came back he slipped the glasses on my eyes and I could see again.

"That better?" He asked. I nodded.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. He checked his watch.

"Almost a day and a half. Kevin got back a few hours ago, so he obviously wasn't out for as long as you. Charlie is here too, although I'm not sure why." He said, updating me. I nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to look into why Kevin took less time to recover even though I have more training in utilizing the power of my soul." I swung my legs off the bed and tried to stand. I started falling, but Sam caught me.

"I think you will be staying here for a while before you do that." He said, putting my back on the bed. I scowled. He blew a little more out of his nose than normal in a pseudo-laugh. "Is there anything or anyone I can get you?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'll leave you alone then." He finished, leaving the room.

I had a few theories on why Kevin recuperated faster than me. First being that women were not meant to be Men of Letters and Kevin's soul was inherently stronger than mine. Second being that Kevin had been practicing using his soul more than I had thought. Third, and most likely, different types of spells use different amounts of energy.

I drifted off for probably about an hour before I heard someone trying to talk to me. I opened my eyes to see Kevin crouched next to my bed.

"What did you say?" I asked. He rolled his eyes as if he had said it many times already.

"You should probably eat something. Dean made dinner." He said. I got out of bed, standing weakly. Kevin stood at my side and I leaned on him slightly. We walked to the kitchen slowly, Kevin asking rapid fire questions.

"Thanks for not telling me the portal would knock me out. Not that I wouldn't have done it anyway, but it would have been nice to know. What did you do to reattach Sam's arm, and why did it hit you so hard? I thought you had been doing all this sould training to be a full Man of Letters. Did you know it would knock you out?" He said. He was rambling. I tightened my grip on his waist just a tad.

"I'll tell you later. We are together all day, every day. You don't need to talk as if one of us is leaving tomorrow." I said. He stopped talking and we continued the walk to the Kitchen. Dean, Sam and Charlie were standing around a beautiful cake.

"Happy Birthday!"

**~One more of these things. About the short chapters, there are two reasons. The first is that if the chapters are short, I can write more and update more often. The second is that I'm not a fan of mid chapter breaks and time lapses. If you all are cool with less frequent updates and/or mid-chapter breaks hit me up about it.~**


End file.
